


Wild spirit

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: Alec is Alpha, Brian is Bravo, Gen, M/M, a bit of angst, confession time
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: Alpha es herido durante un tiroteo. Bravo no puede soportar la idea de perderle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí traigo otro Bravo/Alpha~ Ya os dije que escribiría más de éstos dos, me encantó su dinámica en el juego. No son tan shippeables como Ríos y Salem, pero es que nadie es tan shippeable como ésos dos x'D  
> Anyway~ Espero que os guste esta pequeña historia. Seguramente escriba algo más, ya que tengo varias ideas apuntadas ^^

La bala perforó el chaleco y Brian vio caer a Alec como a cámara lenta. No estaba seguro del daño que habría provocado la bala, pero el torrente de sangre manando de la herida era demasiado como para tratarse de algo menos serio.

  
La misión tendría que esperar. Su compañero era mucho más importante.

  
Agachándose a su lado, y ocultándose de las balas que aún volaban en su dirección, se arrancó la máscara y procedió a hacer lo mismo con la de Alpha. Un rictus de dolor deformaba su atractivo rostro. Brian tragó saliva con fuerza. No podía perderle. No así.

  
\- Todo va a ir bien, tío, pero tienes que dejarme ver ésa herida.

  
\- Duele...

  
\- Lo sé -apartándole la mano, su respiración se cortó por un segundo al ver tamaña herida. No tenía buena pinta.- Joder...

  
Llevándose una mano al walkie que llevaba colocado en el chaleco, apretó el botón de comunicación.- Aquí Bravo. Alpha ha caído. Repito: Alpha ha caído. Necesitamos un equipo de emergencia para evacuación inmediata. Corto.

  
La línea permaneció unos instantes en silencio hasta que por fin pudo oírse un:

  
" _Recibido. Pero no podremos aterrizar hasta que la zona no esté despejada. Corto._ "

  
Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Alpha negaba con la cabeza, completamente en desacuerdo con una decisión que aún no había anunciado en voz alta. Y es que le conocía bien.

  
\- Entendido, me ocuparé de ello enseguida. Corto y cierro.

  
\- ¿Estás loco? Harás que te maten.

  
\- Pues moriré como un héroe -le guiñó un ojo Bravo, sacando un poco la cabeza para estar seguro de la dirección de los tiros. Tres a su izquierda, dos a su derecha y no parecía haber ningún francotirador. Pan comido.

  
\- Si lo haces no podrás comprarte ése barco de pesca que tanto quieres ni te presentaré a mi novia canadiense -le sacó de sus cavilaciones el otro. Brian bajó la mirada para conectarla con la oscura de Alpha.

  
\- ¿Es una amenaza?

  
\- ¿Qué coño, Brian?

  
\- Relájate -se rió entre dientes antes de palmear uno de sus hombros.- Ambos viviremos para hacer todo eso y más, Alec, confía en mí.

\- Sé que estoy loco por hacerlo, pero confío en ti. Siempre lo he hecho. Y, Brian -le llamó antes de que éste saliese de su escondite para enfrentarse a los pocos supervivientes de la banda de narcos.- No existe. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

  
\- Lo sé, Alec. ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé? -Alpha simplemente se encogió de hombros.- Porque nadie más que yo es capaz de aguantarte por más de diez minutos seguidos. Eres como un grano en el culo. Pero -añadió antes de que su compañero fuese a quejarse.- eres _mi_ grano en el culo. Y no te cambiaría por nada.

  
Con una sonrisa, a la que Alec correspondió, Bravo salió de detrás del contenedor AK-47 en mano y lanzando un grito de guerra. Dramatismo no le faltaba. El hombre era tan salvaje como leal.

  
Alpha tampoco le cambiaría por nada.


End file.
